Note
by Powwo
Summary: Lucy got a anonymous letter from a secret admirer and decides to go meet him at Crocus' Central Park. Happens at some point during the Grand Magic Games 791X. AU. Sting/Lucy.


_A/N: Hey, guys! Another oneshot coming right up, haha. Lately I've been reading a shitload of StiCy fics so I decided to write a oneshot with this pair to see if I can write Sting and Lucy as a couple. I do ship them almost just as hard as I ship NaLu, so I had to give it a try too. The oneshot turned out to be pretty good if I say so myself, so I decided to publish it. I don't know if anyone out there ships this pairing anymore but I did this anyway._

 _I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own the storyline._

 **Note**

 _Year: 791X,_

 _The Royal City of Crocus_

Lucy Heartfilia had a really annoying problem. There was a guy she had seen on the first day of the Grand Magic Games. She had just glanced at him for a minute as she passed him, and his blue eyes had been on her mind ever since. She had quickly looked the other way to stop herself from getting lost into those beautiful eyes.

Not to mention the fact that she had felt his eyes on her for quite some time after passing him by, too. Was it possible that he had similar thoughts about her too?

But they were from different guilds. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were considered to be enemies – neither of them would approve if their members were secretly lovers, right? That was an undeniable fact. That's why it would be smarter if Lucy had just pushed those feelings away. She really, really wanted her guild to win the Games.

But at the same time she was sure, that there was something about that guy – Sting – that just didn't add up. His behavior towards Team Natsu on the first day was just an act. Lucy was pretty sure about it. He was being arrogant douchebag because his guild was such a huge name in Fiore. Maybe it had just gotten to his head?

 _No, stop trying to make excuses, Lucy, you're being pathetic. It wouldn't be a successful relationship and how can you know if he is even interested?_ Lucy thought, as she looked outside from the window of her room. _But then again, there's still the note I got earlier today..._

She took the note out of her pocket. It was just a piece of paper that had arrived in the morning to her in a envelope that only had her name on it. Inside there had been a paper, with a message.

" _Meet me at the Central Park at 10:00pm."_

That's all. Nothing else. No sender and no clues of who had sent the paper to her. Lucy had just put it into her pocket so nobody would see it. She had no idea why she had done it in the first place, but she was now pretty aware of why she was hiding it.

She had a hunch of who the sender might've been, and if her guildmates found out who it had been, there would be a intense fighting between the two rival guilds at hand and nobody would be able to stop it. Lucy didn't want that, so she decided to take care of this little issue herself.

She was going to the Central Park to meet the mysterious sender.

Yes, it would be dangerous, and probably not a very smart move either, but she had to do it. She was way too curious.

And too hopeful.

 _I shouldn't keep my hopes up like this. With my luck, it might be some old pervert, ugh..._ Lucy thought and shivered. That really made her feel uncomfortable.

Yet she was still going to go to this meeting place. Yes, it was probably a dumb idea, but she honestly couldn't handle the curiousity anymore. She needed to know who it was. And with that thought in her mind, she left her room and walked downstairs, where everyone was partying hard and being noisy as hell – as usual.

As Lucy was reaching the front door of the hotel, she was stopped by her best friend Natsu, who was looking for more things to throw at Gray.

"Where are you going, Luce? Come fight with me instead!" the pinkette said grinning.

"No, Natsu, I think I'll pass. I want to go for a walk outside", Lucy said smiling. "Maybe some other time."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Nah, it's fine, Natsu. Go have your fun."

Natsu grinned again. "I certainly will. Yo, Ice Princess, you lost your clothes again, dumb stripper!"

"Shut up, Flame Ass, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Lucy shook her head as she watched how the two began fighting again – did they ever stop? – and walked outside. She sighed as she began to walk towards the Central Park. It wasn't really that close to her current location as Fairy Tail wasn't a popular guild and guilds like that didn't deserve a place in the central parts of the city, apparently. So she had to walk for quite some time to reach the meeting place. She just hoped that she'd be in time.

Lucy did feel sad that she had to keep this to herself but she had no other choice. If she had told her guildmates, they would have told her not to go or they would have told Natsu to go with her. Lucy didn't want that – she wanted to do this alone. Just this one time she didn't want her guild to get involved, and she thought it was a ok thing to do.

It was a very peaceful night at Crocus. Despite the loud noise that Fairy Tail's party caused, it was a really nice and warm night to use for a stroll like this. Lucy smiled as she walked on. After walking for some time, she began to feel anxious, and wished that their hotel had been closer to the park. It would've been so much easier than this. She was worried about being late from her meeting and it felt like the park was further away than it actually was.

 _Maybe I should run for it?_ Lucy thought and looked down at her feet. _No, I might twist my freakin' ankle in these shoes..._

She kept walking, growing more and more nervous at each passing minute that she spent. She even considered on giving up twice as the park came into her view but decided to go anyway. Her curiousity was stronger than any other feeling as she entered the park. It was a really beautiful one with rose bushes on the both sides of the pathway and dimly lit street lamps.

 _This place looks so romantic,_ Lucy thought as she walked around there. There was nobody else in the park except her, and she liked it that way. She wouldn't want someone to see them – especially that over the top energetic reporter called Jason from Sorcerer Weekly – and start rumors just yet. Especially if it was the guy she hoped to meet tonight. It would be a catastrophic thing to happen.

Lucy sat on one of the benches in the center area of the park. It was a round shaped area where there was a fountain in the middle of it. It was surrounded by rose bushes. There were pathways to three other directions that lead to who knows where.

 _I hope he comes soon, whoever he is..._ Lucy thought as she shivered. She wasn't sure if it was just the night getting colder or something else, but she didn't like it very much anyway.

She was brought back from her thoughts by a sound of footsteps that came towards her from behind her. She felt how her heartbeat got faster immediately and she turned around to see who it was.

 _No way..._ she thought as she recognized him. He was looking at her with those gorgeous blue eyes of his, and had smile on his handsome face. Lucy felt like her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him – Sting was just too attractive. She was both relieved and glad that it had been him who had sent her the note. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you decided to come and meet me", Sting said as he sat down next to her.

"I was considering on not to do so, but my curiousity was just too strong", Lucy answered. "And I'm glad that I did come. I kinda had a hunch that it was you who sent the note."

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Sting asked curiously.

"I don't know to be honest, I... guess I just knew."

"And hoped that it might be me?" he teased.

Lucy nodded. "I don't know why but I just wanted it to be you because there's obviously something going on between you and me."

"Yeah, I noticed it when you walked past me with Natsu. I couldn't take my eyes off of you as you went", Sting said and sighed. "I sent you the anonymous note because I knew they wouldn't approve us. This drives me crazy."

"It drives me crazy, too", Lucy agreed. "I don't see you as the enemy no matter how many times I try..."

"Neither can I think of you as my enemy, Lucy", Sting said smiling. "Any ideas?"

"About what?" Lucy teased.  
"How to deal with this problem we have", he chuckled.

"Kiss me", Lucy said, while feeling more or less surprised that she had told him that. It was so uncharacteristic for her to be so straight forward about these type of things. But there was something about Sting that just made her feel more sure about things she wanted.

And at that very moment, she just wanted his lips on hers.

"What a irresistible idea", Sting said grinning and came closer to her. He put his left arm around her shoulders.

"You're irresistible too", Lucy whispered as he put his index finger under her jaw to hold her face up. He smiled as pressed his lips on hers. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, while deepening the kiss.

And it felt _so good._

The next morning Lucy woke up smiling. She had had so much fun with Sting last night that she had come back to her hotel long after Fairy Tail had stopped partying. The hotel bar was quiet and had passed our guild members everywhere. It was a little bit tricky to try to get to her room but she succeeded after some time. She had fallen asleep immediately, and dreamt of Sting for the rest of the night.

"Lucy, you got another anonymous letter this morning", Erza said as she walked out of the door. "It's on your nightstand", she added from the corridor before closing the door.

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat when she turned to look and noticed the letter. It looked like the one she had been sent yesterday, too.

"Is this going to become a thing for us?" Lucy murmured as she took the letter into her hands. Were they going to send anonymous letters to each other from now on?

"I hope not, I really enjoyed the physical closeness..." blonde mumbled while ripping the letter open and blushed when she remembered all the things she and Sting had done together.

"Luce, are you awake?" came from the corridor as Lucy was about to read the note number 2.

"I am, Natsu. Why?" Lucy asked as Natsu barged into the room holding a Sorcerer Weekly magazine.

"What is this, Luce?" he asked, holding the magazine up to her face. It was filled with pictures of her and Sting together – very _close_ together.

"Ehhh... what do you want me to say? That it's a lie?" Lucy asked, shocked that they had gotten caught so soon.

"So you're admitting that you met him after all?"

"What?"

"C'mon, Luce, I smelt him all over that damn letter you got yesterday. I knew it was from him the whole time."

"And you still let me go? You're such a weird friend sometimes."

"It's not my place to decide who you wanna date, Luce. If you wanna date him and he treats you well, I don't have the right to stop you", Natsu said. " _But_ I'm still gonna kick his ass at the Games for disrespecting Fairy Tail."

"Fine, Natsu. Now, could you please go so I can dress up in peace?" Lucy asked. "I don't wanna be late from today's tournaments."

"Sure thing, Luce. Hurry up!" Natsu said as he went outside, closing the door behind him.

Lucy sighed and looked at the magazine that Natsu had brought her. So they had been too careless after all. She took the note from under her pillow and looked at it.

" _Thank you for spending the night with me, Lucy._

 _I had a lot of satisfying fun with you. Let's do it again once we get a chance."_

Lucy hoped so too. She had really enjoyed spending time with Sting. They would find a way to be together one way or another, she was sure of it.

 _A/N: There. It's done. I love this pairing. But I do still support NaLu more, but I think these two would be good together. I'm probably gonna write a multichapter story for StiCy soon, but first I gotta write a shitload of chapters for Shattered (a NaLu story), haha._

 _This one shot takes place the night before the Naval Battle of GMG, so in the glorious AU world of this oneshot Minerva would've wanted to teach Sting a lesson for sleeping with a chick from a weaker guild by beating up the girl or something along those lines._


End file.
